Monkey
Monkeys are haplorhine ("dry-nosed") primates, a group generally possessing tails and consisting of approximately 260 known living species. Many monkey species are tree-dwelling (arboreal), although there are species that live primarily on the ground, such as baboons. Most species are also active during the day (diurnal). Monkeys are generally considered to be intelligent, particularly Old World monkeys. Lemurs, lorises, and galagos are not monkeys; instead they are strepsirrhine ("wet-nosed") primates. Like monkeys, tarsiers are haplorhine primates; however, they are also not monkeys. There are two major types of monkey: New World monkeys (platyrrhines) from South and Central America and Old World monkeys (catarrhines of the superfamily Cercopithecoidea) from Africa and Asia. Hominoid apes (gibbons, orangutans, gorillas, chimpanzees, and humans), which all lack tails, are also catarrhines but are not considered monkeys. (Tailless monkeys may be called "apes", incorrectly according to modern usage; thus the tailless Barbary macaque is sometimes called the "Barbary ape".) Because Old World monkeys are more closely related to hominoid apes than to New World monkeys, yet the term "monkey" excludes these closer relatives, monkeys are referred to as a paraphyletic group monkeys are haplorhine primates, a group generally possessing tails and consisting of about 260 known living species. Many monkey species are tree- dwelling (arboreal), although there are species that live primarily on the ground, such as baboons. Most species are also active during the day (diurnal). In the dimension of Jumanji, Monkeys are one of the main animals that inhabit the jungles, even having a portrait carved onto the game's front diorama and even a game playing piece. The Monkey is also represented on the legal tender of Jumanji's Central Bank "15" note. Behavior The Monkey social structure is very interesting to observe. They are very intelligent animals and need socialization for them to be able to thrive in their natural environment. The overall structure can vary based on the species of Monkey. There social feelings can also change based on stress from their environment just like it can for humans. They enjoy having fun too and bring amazing games and spontaneous events to their lives. Vocalization is the most common method of socialization for the Monkey. They have a variety of sounds that they use. This can be low chatter, clicking, and even high pitch yelling that can be heard for long distances. These sounds allow them to be able to create strong bonds, to take care of their young, and even to warn other groups of Monkeys to stay away. They will warn each other of potential risks and predators when they can too. Monkeys of Jumanji are a highly intelligent species, able to adapt to whatever environment they inhabit and can communicate with anyone who speaks their language. Using their dextrous hands, feet and tails they can interact with their environment and are able to climb and scale almost any surface. Unfortunately they are a highly excitable, energetic, curious and very mischievous race, making them very destructible when they get bored and sometimes resorting to throwing whatever they find at observing humans, even their own faeces. They range from dangerous to mildly annoying Jumanji animals depending on their mood. Category:Animals Category:Mammals